Dripping Wet
by roseredsdesire
Summary: Sometimes making pizza has some amazing results, and Miley will forever be greatful to Lilly's creative and daring ideas, for ways to spend their night home alone. *ONESHOT* Liley


**Ok so y'all last night my friend messages me on aim, randomly asking me a very interesting question! Well I turned around and messaged my other friend, and she told me she'd never do the thing my first friend had asked. As I was about to respond too that, this Liley *ONESHOT* hit me! So I am excited to bring you another story in memory of " Fan Fiction"...and I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am taking some artistic license, with this one since its written for the new season of Hannah Montana. Thank you to Helen, my faithful beta and to TheBoredOne85 you'll know why! And to everyone who has reviewed my other stories. Much love to everyone here; y'all are amazing writers! Also just so y'all know I am currently writing another Liley story, I have two chapters written so check for that one its to be called Kiss of Desire Touch of Sin...**

**And of course Hannah Montana doesn't belong to me and I am borrowing these characters only for my own enjoyment and yours. Because certainly I'd definitely write Hannah a different way if I had any say at all...= ) **

**I hope y'all enjoy my very third Liley; enjoy...and please review! **

Dripping Wet

"Now girls" Robby Ray said amiably "you both behave yourselves." Standing by the doorway of the Stewart's new ranch house. His hand on the handle he was smiling back at his daughter and her best friend. He knew without saying this the girls wouldn't get into any trouble. Yet he wouldn't be a good daddy if he didn't remind them anyway.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other mischievously, then innocently back at Miley's dad. This would be their first night alone in the new house. Both girls were so excited for this little bit of freedom. Jackson had a date, and Robby Ray had a business dinner with some of Hannah's associates. This being Miley's senior year of high school he was trying to work out giving her enough time to enjoy it. While still having her dream as well as being good student.

"Aw daddy!" Miley giggled "You know me and Lilly will be fine! We're just gonna watch movies and make popcorn."

Lilly nodded, her blond hair fluttering around her face.

"OK then, if you need anything call I'll be back round midnight." With that he closed the door behind him. As the door clicked, both girls let out a sigh. Miley looked at Lilly and smiled.

"I thought he'd never go!" Miley said as she jumped from the couch. Her voice coming out overly excited.

"I know" Lilly chuckled "wow Miles, you seem excited about being here alone with me?" She teased, brushing her finger along Miley's arm flirtatiously. While her own mind wondered if her best friend realized just how happy Miley's enthusiasm made her.

Lilly knew normally she wasn't so daring about her feelings. Yet since Oliver was gone on tour and now they lived in the same house. It was getting harder and harder to hide how she truly felt. She'd always know she cared for Miley as more than a friend or sister. Miley was simply breath taking, a brunette with the biggest most beautiful blue eyes. Lilly could get lost there, then pretend she'd simply zoned out. Unsure how Miley would feel about these feelings and believing it was better to live a lie and have her as a friend. She attempted to be happy with Oliver. He had always been good to her and she did care for him. But at the end of the day he wasn't Miley.

"So what do you want to do Lils?" Miley asked pensively. Her heartbeat increasing, as she attempted to ignore Lilly's teasing in an effort to stop her rising temperature. Looking into her clear blue eyes she gulped. For months she'd been ignoring the jealousy and hurt she felt. Since Lilly had started dating Oliver and she'd returned from her movie. She'd been hiding her unhappiness behind everything. Jake, her persona as Hannah Montana. In a vain attempt to keep Lilly away from the truth that her feelings for her had changed. Now Lilly had moved in with them, and hiding was going to be next to impossible. Lilly could always tell when something was bothering her. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her best friend. Yet she couldn't hide how happy she was now that she could have alone time with Lilly with Oliver gone. Miley knew deep down she wanted to be more than just to be friends.

Lilly grabbed her best friends hand, trying to resist enjoying the feel of their fingers laced. "I have the perfect idea, we're alone in the house! I know what we should do!" She gave her best friend a half smile and dragged her forward.

Miley bite her lip, Lilly seemed flirty, _is she flirting with me? Or is my active imagination running away with me_? She asked herself as she realized Lilly had brought her into the kitchen.

"TADA" Lilly said "Tonight we're making pizza in our new pizza oven!"

Miley tried her hardest not to look disappointed. _I guess she isn't flirting with me. How could you think you're best friend would ever like you that way she has a boyfriend who she's totally in love with. Your best friend Oliver. Really dumb Miley._

Lilly looked over at Miley to see her biting her lip and looking confused. "Come on Miles it'll be fun, we can get all covered in flour. Not have to worry about you're dad getting upset, I'll clean it up, you know I can!"

Miley nodded, her heart hurting that Lilly simply couldn't noticed how much she cared for her. " Ok Lills, pizza it is, I'll get the pre-made dough. You get the sauce and cheese, see if we have any pepperoni too will you?" Quickly she ducked into the freezer, brushing the tears away before Lilly could see.

Lilly began to hum under her breath as she grated the cheese. She tried hard not to think of what she would rather be doing with Miley.

Even so both girls started to have fun. Miley trying to put on a brave face, and Lilly trying to make her laugh as she put pepperoni slices on her eyes and made funny faces. Lilly spooned sauce over the dough and Miley sprinkled the cheese. The flour got everywhere, billowing up around them, there was even a streak across Mileys cheek. Lilly leaned forward and brushed it off with her finger, lingering to look into her eyes. Miley found herself holding her breath, as her own hand went to touch Lilly's and hold it there. She felt as though her body had a mind of its own and what it wanted was Lilly.

Lilly moved forward her lips inches, Miley let her eyes flutter closed this was too good it had to all be a dream. Suddenly the timer dinged and Lilly jumped away. "Mhmm pizza's done" she said as she got the pizza paddle to get at the pizza from the brick oven. Damn oven timer, Lilly scowled as the delicious aroma of pizza filled the room.

Miley sighed, what was that she wondered. Had Lilly tried to kiss her?

"Miles" Lilly said "Pizza's done come help me cut it."

Miley grudgingly went for the pizza cutter, but had to admit though it did smell amazing. As she put out the plates and each girl tasted their hard work. Both chewed thoughtfully confused and aroused by the mystery of what had almost happened.

After Lilly had literally devoured half the pizza attempting to fill the empty feeling that lingered in her heart. She looked again at the girl who had a far away look on her face. Lilly didn't even stop to think, she jumped from the stool nearly knocking it over. "Let's go swimming!"

Miley looked startled but smiled. "Sure I'll get my bathing suit, it's definitely warm enough." She'd never give up a chance to see Lilly in a bikini though she'd never admit it out loud. She headed for the stairs, at a run leaving Lilly to clean the kitchen. Well after all she said she would and goodness knew the girl loved to clean. Again she tried to not picture Lilly in their old house with a dust mop apron and nothing else.

"Who needs a bathing suit!" Came Lilly's replay, causing Miley to nearly pitch forward on the stairs. She turned to see her best friend running across the living room to the glass doors. Throwing them open she headed to the in-ground pool. Miley close at her heals. In the light from the pool's blue lights. Lilly threw off her cloths and leaped into the pool. Miley stood their mouth hanging open.

"Come on Miley" Lilly giggled giving her a flirty smile.

Miley just stood there as she saw more of her best friend then she'd expected. "Ahh Lills, your bra" she said in a whisper.

"What about it" Lilly asked laughing then blushed as she looked down. The bra, she'd found so alluring and that clipped in the front snagged on her shirt. As the shirt had come away it had pulled the bra away with it leaving her breasts in clear view. Ducking into the water she bobbed back up, blushing and hoping she hadn't royally scared away her friend. Looking up through wet lashes Miley was still there her cheeks scarlet.

Getting daring again and totally turned on by Miley's expression of surprise and could it be lust. Lilly realized there was only one way to figure out everything. "Well since my bra's off might as well" she threw her lace underwear up on to the concrete of the pool edge. "Take these off too" she giggled "Come in here Miley" she said mischievously. "The water's great!"

Miley tried to say anything like oh GOD Lilly what are you doing? We can't do this! Instead her voice wouldn't come but a moan escaped her lips. There was Lilly in their pool with nothing on, asking her to get in. Miley's mind couldn't process.

"I dare you!" Lilly's giggles didn't stop as she tried to speak. "I dare you to go skinny dipping with me!"

Miley could feel an all to familiar wetness trickling between her legs. Her throat was tight and her hands shaking. As she unzipped her pants letting them fall. Then she took off her shirt, leaving her body exposed to Lilly. Whose eyes were getting bigger, and who couldn't resist her own moan. Then Miley's bra dropped and her underwear followed. Then she did a perfect dive into the deep end of the pool. Lilly gasped she couldn't believe Miley was naked a few yards away. Not for the first time that night was she thankful she'd broken up with Oliver three nights before. Though Miley didn't know yet.

Miley surfaced, and looked over at her best friend. Who had swam closer and was smiling slyly at her.

"I can't believe we're doing this" she whispered.

Miley blushed and looked down. "I know but I wouldn't rather do it with anyone but you!"

"I've never been this comfortable showing my body" Lilly said in a small voice. Gone was her daring attitude and left was her fear that Miley was simply trying to please her.

"Wait you and Oliver never?"

"God NO!" Lilly said defensively "I wouldn't be this open with someone I don't love!" Realizing suddenly what she said she gulped. "I mean I care for Oliver but he isn't who I am in love with."

Miley looked back bemused, her stomach in knots, Lilly didn't love Oliver? "Then why are you still with him?" Miley's voice came out rushed and strained.

"I thought I'd rather be with someone I cared for then lose the person I truly love." Lilly said bitterly as she stared down Miley with her blue eyes. "Anyway doesn't matter I broke up with him."

Miley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nor how close Lilly had gotten, they were inches apart and her body was hotter then hot.

"You know what Miles, I can't" Lilly said her eyes brimming with tears. "I can't keep going on like this, denying how I feel."

"Lilly?" Miley tried to say, but her words were cut off. As Lilly's perfect lips found their mark against Miley's . Miley felt fire licking her body, and ironically wanted to laugh because the water was almost boiling around them. A minute before it had been cold, now she was sweating as Lilly's hands pulled her closer and their breasts brushed for the first time. Both girls moaned, and Lilly let Miley go.

"Miley, oh GOD Miley I am sorry! I don't know what..." Lilly trailed off "I shouldn't have...?" she asked with a questioning look?

Miley's eyes opened to see fear in Lilly's, and she reached up to cup her face. She looked loving at the girl who had stolen her heart. "It's ok Lils you're not alone..." she stuttered out slowly "I like...I l-o-ve you too!"

Lilly didn't wait for Miley to finish and grabbed her again. Her lips crashing down hard against Miley's. She licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and Miley willing opened her mouth. As their tongues danced hotly against each other, sparking the fire higher and higher. Miley found her hands in Lilly's bond hair, their body's pressing pleasingly against the other.

Lilly hugged Miley against her, while with the other hand she raked her nails on Miley's back sending shock waves of pleasure to places undiscovered before. Miley had Lilly pinned up against the side of the pool, her leg between Lilly's. Both girls ground off the other, and neither could stop the moaning, or their need to be against the other.

Suddenly, Lilly's hands went lower to rub the sensitive spot between Miley's legs and Miley's legs wanted to give out. She leaned against Lilly, as Lilly broke their kiss.

"Oh GOD Lilly" Miley's voice came out unrecognizable and full of lust. "Oh, ugh..." Lilly's mouth found her pulse point on her neck as she licked and bite down gently. Kissing down and pushing her away just enough to capture one of Miley's perfect nipples in her mouth. Swirling her tongue, around she licked bite and sucked. Causing Miley legs to give out and Lilly's to have to hold her. "Lillyyy..." Miley's voice was shaky and senseless. "Lils, I can't... here, can't stand, I need...inside"

Lilly giggled as she looked into Miley's lust filled eyes. "Miss Stewart are you asking me to take you to bed?"

Miley couldn't even answer, she merely nodded and Lilly helped her out of the pool. Grabbing their clothes she pulled Miley into the house. Nearly falling on the stairs the girls tumbled into Miley's bed.

Lilly on top of Miley, resuming the feather soft kisses everywhere on Miley's body. Licking her lips, she took another nipple and the result was Miley breathing heavy as she clutched the bed sheets.

Lilly couldn't stop her leg from going between Miley's and her knee from grinding up on her.

A speechless Miley's breath stopped. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head "Oh Lillyyyyy... I need...right...oh God!"

Lilly knew exactly what Miley wanted, and she wanted her to have it. She let her finger trace down her leg then found its way against her clit. "LILLY!" Miley yelped in ecstasy!

"Miles this might hurt..." Lilly looked at her with sympathetic eyes "If you've never...?"

Miley shock her head "No Liles you're the first, and it's ok...I am..."

"Really wet I know sweetheart" Lilly said lovingly. She couldn't bear hurting the one person she ever loved more the life itself. She'd been waiting for her for so long, and praise God so had Miley.

Lilly leaned forward kissed Miley slowly and pushed her finger up and bending it. Miley jerked and let out a little cry, biting down her on her lip. Lilly wanted this more than anything but not at Miley's expense and she looked down at her with a question in her eyes.

"No Lilly...oh God noo...please...don't it's ok..." Miley breathed and smiled slowly. Lilly moved deeper and Miley moaned in surprise at the sensation caused by Lilly's finger, "Oh ugh...oh my GOD"

Lilly could feel Miley's muscles tense, and she took her finger out quickly "Lilly what the..." Miley started to say as Lilly pulled away. She pushed back her hands and rolled off Miley and pulled her legs further open. She looked again at Miley who finally got what she was doing and nodded. She leaned down and licked Miley for the first time. Miley bucked, as Lilly licked, nibbled and drove her tongue inside as she continued to rub her lovingly. "Oh...Oh...ohh...uhh...uhh...Ohh LILLY!" Miley released as she screamed her best friend's name and Lilly licked everything. As she sat back up her own wetness evident as it trickled down her legs.

Miley looked at her with adoring eyes, "Come here baby girl!"

Lilly smiled and kissed Miley sweetly trying to show her just how much she did love her. As Miley rolled them sideways and turned their kiss passionate. She found her way to Lilly's neck and down to her breast holding one she licked the other and sucked it getting wet again. Lilly couldn't believe it, and her eyes closed as her breathing increased and her moans got louder.

Miley rubbed her leg against Lilly sending shivers along both their bodies. Then she kissed Lilly again and pulled back looking at her questioning. Trying to convey without saying what Lilly had asked of her. Lilly nodded and as Miley's finger pushed inside, Lilly gulped and she shut her eyes and bite her lip trying not to cry. She felt Miley's lips against hers biting down, and opening as their tongues battled again as Miley turned her finger inside Lilly's wetness. "Oh God Miley..ohh...uh...ugh..." her breathing increased and her hips thrust against Miley's finger. Her eyes closed as waves of now pleasure licked her as Miley continued to kiss her.

Miley could feel Lilly tighten and she too, pushed back she wouldn't miss tasting her Lilly. Her tongue found Lilly's pleasure spot, sucking as her finger rubbed what her tongue couldn't reach. "MILEYYYYY" Lilly couldn't hold herself as she went over the brink of her orgasm. Miley looked up to see her eyes flutter closed and her body go ridged as she couldn't resist she kissed her there. Licking everything and coming up to snuggle against Lilly kissing her lips.

Lilly's eyes opened and she looked into Miley's. She giggled "So aren't you glad I suggested making pizza!"

"Oh God Liles" Miley laughed hugging her "That was the best idea you ever had." She kissed her cheek "I love you Lilly Trescott!"

Lilly blushed and smiled shyly "I love you too Miley Ray Stewart!"

Then both girls looked at each other horror struck...

"The kitchen!" they said together!

As the door opened and Robby Ray walked into the house. Both girls held their breath, Miley looked to the door it was closed thankfully.

"JACKSON!" Robby Ray screamed "What did you do to the kitchen!" As both girls burst out laughing.

"I guess we better get dressed!" Miley said between fits of giggles.

"Yeah..." Lilly gasped out.

They knew it wouldn't be long before Miley's dad realized Jackson wasn't home yet. Though Miley had to admit she wouldn't have heard him even if he had come in. Her blush deepened at that thought, he was going to be in enough trouble coming home after curfew.

Miley looked at Lilly and smiled, "Even though we're probably going to be in trouble for the disaster of the kitchen" she explained. "Your pizza idea was totally worth it."

Lilly just blushed as she went to find her clothes.


End file.
